Valse
by Kiwicorne
Summary: Des journées banales, ça, tout le monde en a des tonnes. Mais quand Rose trouve dans les couloirs de Poudlard un petit carnet vert rempli de partitions, sa journée change du tout au tout.


**Disclaimer : Bien entendu, le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il reste à J.K. Rowling.**

**Image de couverture de Viria.**

* * *

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle était levée, et Rose devait subir une série de malchance. Ça avait commencé avec ses camarades de chambre se disant qu'elles pouvaient bien la laisser dormir encore un peu. Et partir à la Grande Salle en oubliant totalement de la réveiller. Et puis en se levant en catastrophe elle avait trébuché contre ses chaussures qu'elle avait soigneusement arrangé au pied de son lit la veille. Rose pouvait déjà voir le bleu se former sur son genou. Dernier malheur en date : il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude dans la douche. _Bon, essayons de positiver_, se disait la jeune fille, _au moins l'eau glacée me réveillera complètement_.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter devant le miroir pour vérifier le désastre qu'elle était ce matin. Le pire, ce devait être ses cheveux. Elle avait hérité ceux de sa mère, et même en les coupant toujours assez courts, ils partaient dans tous les sens et étaient impossibles à coiffer. Et si on y ajoutait le gène Weasley avec cette couleur rousse spectaculaire — il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire — elle était sûre de se faire remarquer. M'enfin elle avait l'habitude, avec la "célébrité" de sa famille, Rose n'était pas le genre de fille qui passait inaperçue, à son plus grand regret.

De sa mère, elle avait aussi hérité l'intelligence. D'après le Choixpeau Magique, Gryffondor lui aurait convenu tout autant que Serdaigle, mais elle avait choisi la maison des érudits, en partie pour se démarquer de ses parents et faire ses preuves par elle même. Être toujours comparée à sa famille, ou juste seulement à ses parents était ce qui l'exaspérait le plus au monde. Les gens ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que les enfants n'étaient pas des répliques exactes de leurs parents ? Ou cela était-il trop compliqué pour eux ?

Parfois, Rose se demandait ce que ça faisait d'avoir une famille peu nombreuse, et pas connu du tout. Elle en avait déjà quelques aperçus assez agréables quand elle allait chez Leslie, sa meilleure amie. Fille unique et née-moldue, elle avait une famille extrêmement calme par rapport aux Weasley.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Leslie… Mais quelle idée de ne pas la réveiller ? Elle aurait au moins pu vérifier que Rose ne dormait plus. Maintenant, Rose était obligée de courir à travers tous les couloirs — en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber, encore — pour essayer d'atteindre la Grande Salle, manger vite fait un petit quelque chose et ensuite partir en cours — tout en priant pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Mais alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un couloir à parcourir, Rose vit un petit objet par terre dans le couloir, qui lui fit ralentir sa course, décidant de s'approcher.

A quelques mètres de l'objet, Rose put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un carnet. Un petit carnet vert. Et abandonné visiblement. Il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne aux alentours et Rose ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé quelqu'un lors de son trajet depuis son dortoir. Elle ramassa le carnet et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir un nom ou autre qui pourrait lui indiquer son propriétaire. Ce qu'elle trouva à la place, écrit proprement à la plume, l'étonna beaucoup.

Des partitions.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Rose pour comprendre que c'était des partitions de piano. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'elle avait touché les touches d'un piano pour la première fois, et elle ne s'était plus arrêtée depuis. Alors quand elle avait ouvert ce carnet, elle avait immédiatement reconnu les notes faites pour être jouées sur un piano. Et d'ailleurs cette musique... Elle avait l'air tout simplement grandiose. Et inventée qui plus est, pas simplement une réécriture d'un morceau déjà existant, Rose pouvait le certifier. Et si ce carnet se trouvait à l'intérieur du château, la personne qui avait inventé ces morceaux devait être un des élèves. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que ce soit un des professeur, mais vu l'écriture, Rose en doutait fort. Et puis cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un professeur perde un carnet comme ça, dans un couloir du château, juste avant le petit déjeuner. C'était forcément un élève. En tout cas... Rose l'espérait beaucoup. Elle cherchait depuis son premier jour à Poudlard une personne qui partagerait sa passion de la musique et du piano, en vain.

Un bruit la fit sortir de sa réflexion. En relevant la tête, elle pu voir de nombreux élèves partir de la Grande Salle. Sans s'attarder davantage, elle rangea le carnet dans son sac et se remit à courir.

.

Quand Rose déboula telle une furie dans la Grande Salle, elle pu bien sûr entendre le grand rire moqueur de sa très chère cousine Lily. Baissant la tête, elle se dirigea rapidement aux côtés de ses amies et se laissa tomber sur le banc en face d'elles.

"Ben alors où t'étais passée ?" demanda Abby d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

"Faites comme si vous ne le saviez pas, vous êtes très bien au courant que j'ai du mal à me réveiller le matin," râla faussement Rose.

Elle laissa Leslie et Abby continuer de parler toutes les deux pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Vu le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, elle n'aurait pas le temps de boire un thé. Mais du moment qu'elle pouvait manger ses toasts tout allait bien. En se servant un verre de jus de citrouille Rose chercha du regard le pot de confiture à la framboise quand une assiette s'avança vers elle. Relevant la tête, elle pu voir Leslie lui présenter le plat rempli de toasts avec un petit sourire d'excuse. En retour Rose lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire '_bon ça va je te pardonne de ne pas m'avoir réveillée ce matin mais juste parce que tu m'as préparé mes toasts et que tu sais que j'adore ça'_. Ou un truc du genre. Du moment que son amie comprenait.

Malheureusement elle eu à peine le temps de déguster ses toasts que le moment de partir en cours arriva déjà. _Dormir ou manger, il faut choisir_, humorisa Rose sarcastiquement.

Rose essaya de récupérer le plus de toasts possible — pour faire des réserves pour survivre à cette journée — mais Leslie et Abby la traînaient déjà vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

"Oh allez, tu as juste à tenir trois heures avant de pouvoir manger de nouveau," lui glissa Abby en voyant son regard désespéré vers la table encore pleine de nourriture.

.

Les filles se séparèrent quelques couloirs plus loin, laissant Rose partir en arithmancie tandis qu'Abby et Leslie se dirigeaient vers la tour Nord pour faire de la divination. Rose était contente, l'arithmancie était une matière dans laquelle elle avait énormément de facilités, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle arriva – à l'heure – dans la salle de classe, elle ne mit pas longtemps à résoudre le diagramme que le Professeur Vector leur avait demandé d'étudier. C'était tant mieux, en même temps. Ça lui permettait de lui laisser du temps pour découvrir qui avait inventé ces partitions.

Vérifiant que le Professeur Vector était trop occupée à corriger des copies pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, Rose sortit le carnet de son sac et l'observa. Il était de couleur vert foncé. Pas très grand, il n'y avait aucune inscription sur la couverture. Ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. L'ouvrant à la première page, Rose fut surprise de voir la différence avec la partition qu'elle avait lu plus tôt ce matin. L'écriture était enfantine, tremblante, et les notes avaient beau faire un rythme, il n'y avait pas de mélodie particulière. A la fin, comme en guise de signature, il y avait un nombre. 2011. Ou… Une date ? Oui, c'était beaucoup plus logique. L'auteur de cette partition n'était encore qu'un enfant à cette date là, ce qui expliquait la qualité de l'écriture, des notes, de tout. Donc, si en 2011 la personne était un enfant, ça ne pouvait être qu'un élève maintenant ! Et après un petit calcul, Rose se dit qu'il devait avoir presque le même âge qu'elle. Elle voulait bien que ce soit un prodige du piano, mais avoir inventé sa propre partition, même de basse qualité, à deux ou trois ans lui paraissait inconcevable.

Rose continua de feuilleter les pages, admirant les notes de chaque partition qui devenaient de plus en plus mélodiques, et s'arrêta soudain sur une page. Il y avait maintenant un titre en haut de page. Vérifiant rapidement les pages suivantes, Rose s'aperçut que c'était le cas pour toutes les partitions suivantes. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de particulier.

_La répartition._

Rose ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était bien la répartition à laquelle elle pensait ? Oui, le rythme était rapide, les notes avaient un air festif, comme le banquet qu'il y avait en début d'année à Poudlard après la répartition.

Retenant son souffle, Rose posa ses yeux sur la date en bas de page. 2017. La même année que sa propre répartition !

Elle allait continuer à s'enthousiasmer dans sa tête quand le Professeur Vector la coupa dans ses pensées.

"Miss Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sérieuse et que vous travaillez bien que je vais accepter de vous garder une heure de plus en classe. Le cours est fini. Sortez s'il vous plaît."

Oups… Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la fin du cours. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, elle ramassa vite fait ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

.

Rose marchait d'un pas lent en direction de son cours de potion, dans un couloir vide. Elle regarda le carnet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et elle se replongea dans sa cogitation intérieure. Si l'auteur des partitions avait fait sa répartition en 2017, il devait maintenant être en septième année, tout comme elle. Elle réfléchit. Qui, dans son année, pouvait être doué à ce point au piano, et inventer des partitions aussi magnifiques que cela ?

Alors qu'elle finissait de descendre des escaliers, ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle manqua de se cogner contre une personne venant de sa gauche.

"Désolée," lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

"Pardon," dit une voix familière en même temps qu'elle.

Voix familière ?

Relevant la tête sur un visage au teint pale, des joues légèrement rougies par le froid, une bouche entrouverte, des yeux gris remplis de surprise et des cheveux blonds clairs, Rose se rendit compte que c'était Scorpius Malefoy qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La jeune fille sentit son cœur rater un battement et bafouilla d'autres excuses en reculant de quelques pas avant de comprendre son erreur. Derrière elle se trouvait encore l'escalier. Elle trébucha contre la première marche et se retint rapidement contre le mur, avant même que Scorpius n'eut le temps de tendre la main. Par chance elle avait évité la chute, mais se tenait à présent, rouge d'embarras, devant un certain Serpentard penché vers elle, qui la dévisageaient encore.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

Rose hocha précipitamment la tête, essayant de contrôler son souffle. Il y avait toujours cette proximité…

Pas très convaincu, il s'écarta quand même. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur le carnet de partitions qu'elle tenait encore à la main, puis il se remit à marcher. S'éloigna d'elle.

Rose attendit qu'il soit hors de vue, la main sur son cœur, ce dernier s'emballant encore, avant de s'affaler contre le mur.

Rose n'y pouvait rien. Vraiment. Si elle avait envie de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, elle pourrait même dire que c'était à cause de son père. Après tout, c'était lui le premier à lui avoir parlé de Scorpius, lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard. « Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. » Cette phrase avait été le déclencheur. Bien sûr, ça l'avait intrigué. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit meilleure que lui ? Alors elle avait commencé à l'observer. Depuis ce 1er septembre, elle l'avait observé, observé, et encore observé.

Et elle s'était renseignée aussi. Pourquoi son père n'aimait pas le sien, tout ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque. Et franchement, Scorpius n'avait rien à voir avec Drago pendant son adolescence. Il était calme, réfléchi, et très intelligent. De ce que Rose en savait, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être à Serdaigle. Comme elle. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs au début eu du mal à respecter ce que son père lui avait demandé. Être meilleure que lui en classe. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il était vraiment intelligent, et elle avait dû passer plus de temps à étudier pour le battre. Si Scorpius avait remarqué son manège, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il ne faisait rien pour reprendre sa place de premier de la classe. Et durant plus de six ans ça avait été comme ça. Rose première, Scorpius second. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'en contentait.

A force d'observations, elle avait apprit qu'il était solitaire. Très peu d'amis, même s'il s'entendait assez bien avec ses camarades de classe. Il était réservé aussi. Rose était à peu près certaine qu'elle était une des seules à en savoir autant sur lui. Et c'était parce qu'elle avait passé toute sa scolarité à l'observer. Ça non plus, elle ne savait pas s'il avait remarqué. Si c'était le cas, il n'était jamais venu la voir pour lui demander d'arrêter, lui dire que ça le gênait. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour ça.

Et évidemment, à force de l'observer, de le suivre du regard quand il apparaissait dans son champ de vision, Rose avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Et tous ses sentiments s'étaient amplifiés avec les années. Elle était tellement absorbée par Scorpius qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux autres garçons. Seul lui comptait.

« Ne sois quand même pas _trop_ amie avec lui, Rosie. »

_Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas papa. Je ne suis pas trop amie avec Scorpius Malefoy. J'en suis juste tombée amoureuse._

.

Après être sûre d'avoir laissé assez d'avance à Scorpius, Rose se remit en marche. C'était idiot. Ils avaient tous les deux cours de potion en même temps, ils auraient pu faire le chemin ensemble. Mais Rose savait qu'elle avait des réactions totalement idiotes en sa présence, alors elle préférait l'éviter le plus possible.

C'en était presque ridicule. Elle continuait à l'observer, de loin, et fuyait dès qu'il s'approchait trop près. Encore heureux qu'il ne la jugeait pas.

"Heey, Rosie !" entendit-elle au loin. Elle se retourna et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

"Albus !"

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand elle vit que Leslie et Abby le suivait. Au moins avec eux, elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir des réactions débiles.

Rose était à peu près sûre que son cousin savait qu'elle aimait Scorpius. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il lui donnait souvent des petits coups de coude en cours quand le blond faisait telle ou telle chose ? Ou que, grâce au semblant d'amitié que les deux garçons avaient, Albus lui parle de plus en plus de Scorpius, ce qu'aimait Scorpius, comment Scorpius était gentil, il l'avait même aidé à réviser certains sorts pour une interro pratique en sortilèges, et caetera. A moins qu'Albus soit lui aussi amoureux du Serpentard – ce dont la jeune fille en doutait, vu la façon dont lui et Abby se comportaient – Rose ne voyait aucune autre explication.

En attendant que le Professeur Stevens arrive, Rose écoutait ses trois amis lui raconter ce qu'il leur était arrivé pendant leur cours de divination, tout en jetant des rapides coups d'œil vers Scorpius.

"Et alors là, t'aurais dû voir la tête qu'a faite le prof, c'était vraiment comique, on aurait dit qu'il allait expl—"

"Miss Abbigail Jones," la coupa une voix grave, "si vous n'étiez pas occupée à vous moquez de votre professeur, vous auriez peut être pu remarquer qu'un autre de vos professeur, c'est à dire moi, était arrivé. Vous avez de la chance que je ne retire aucun point à Serdaigle pour votre vulgarité. Et dépêchez vous, vous êtes en binômes aujourd'hui."

Après quoi, il disparut dans la salle de potions, où la moitié de la classe était déjà installée. M. Stevens était un professeur très spécial. Par exemple, il appelait toujours ses élèves par leur nom complet. Il ne retirait aussi presque jamais de points aux maisons, bien qu'il disait tout le temps qu'il aurait pu le faire, mais en rajoutait souvent. Il lui arrivait parfois de passer quelques minutes à contempler le vide, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Mais sinon c'était un professeur assez sympathique, qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec les élèves.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la classe et s'installèrent rapidement à une table, Rose en binôme avec Leslie.

Le professeur Stevens leur demanda de préparer une potion assez difficile, ce qui permit à Rose de sortir Scorpius et le carnet de ses pensées pour les deux heures restantes. Les potions étaient une matière dans laquelle elle excellait, elle comptait donc réussir à la perfection sa potion. Heureusement pour elle, Leslie ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en potions, les deux filles purent donc travailler de manière efficace, leur permettant d'avoir une potion de bonne qualité. Le professeur les récompensa par des points en plus, et elles prirent leur temps pour ranger et nettoyer leurs affaires, attendant qu'Abby et Albus aient fini leur potion à leur tour. Rose en profita pour repenser au carnet. Une personne en septième année qui joue du piano depuis longtemps… Déjà elle pouvait éliminer ses camarades de dortoir, elle les connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'Abby jouait seulement de la guitare, et que Leslie n'avait jamais essayé le moindre instrument. Albus aussi était éliminé. Il jouait du piano, tout comme elle, mais elle savait qu'il prenait ça beaucoup moins au sérieux, qu'il en jouait de temps en temps, quand lui prenait l'envie. Et puis, elle aurait reconnu son écriture.

"Dis Leslie, tu connaîtrais pas une personne de notre année qui joue du piano ?" demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

"Huuum," réfléchi rapidement la blonde, "à part toi et Albus, je crois qu'Alice Brooks en joue, sinon pour le reste je ne sais pas."

Rose hocha la tête en signe de remerciements. Alice Brooks. Élève à Gryffondor, Rose et elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé toutes les deux. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, c'était une fille assez sympathique bien que tête en l'air et très miss catastrophe. C'était possible que le carnet lui appartienne. Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui demander.

Ça tombait bien, Albus et Abby avait à leur tour fini leur potion, et ils purent partir tous les quatre en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois là bas, Rose regarda les gens installés à la table de Gryffondor, et repérant Alice Brooks, elle dit rapidement à ses amies d'aller s'asseoir, qu'elle les rejoindrait, et suivi Albus jusqu'à la table des rouges et or.

Arrivée devant la jeune fille qui était déjà en train de manger, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder, puis décida d'y aller direct.

"Hey salut Alice, tu joues bien du piano, hein ? Tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose ces derniers temps, genre un petit carnet rempli de partitions ?"

Et elle ajouta un petit sourire qu'elle espérait amical.

"Oui je joue du piano," affirma Alice après l'avoir dévisagée quelques secondes, "mais non je n'ai rien perdu, et surtout pas un carnet de partition, je joue sans partition moi."

Rose grimaça.

"Ah… Désolée." Elle fit une pause. "Et sinon tu ne saurais pas qui d'autre joue du piano dans notre année ? A part toi, moi et Albus ?"

"Non plus," lui répondit Alice en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

Rose la remercia quand même et fit un petit coucou en guise d'au revoir à son cousin.

Elle rejoignit Abby et Leslie à la table des Serdaigle et pu enfin se rassasier, chose qu'elle attendait depuis ce matin.

S'empiffrant de gratin de patates et écoutant d'une oreille pas très attentive les discussions qu'il y avait tout autour de la table, Rose réfléchissait — encore. Elle n'allait tout de même pas demander à chaque élève de septième année si le carnet leur appartenait ou non. Déjà, ça risquait d'être assez long, et ensuite, il y avait des personnes avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas trop, ou ne voyait pas comment leur parler. Il lui faudrait donc faire appel à ses pouvoirs de déductions. Qui n'étaient malheureusement pas excellents. Bon. Elle se débrouillerait.

.

Profitant de son après midi de libre, Rose se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle pourrait avancer ses devoirs et étudier le carnet de partitions en toute tranquillité. En entrant, elle se fit juger du regard par cette vieille Madame Pince, qui l'avait prise en grippe depuis cette malheureuse fois où sa cousine Lily l'avait accompagnée à la bibliothèque. Malgré le fait que Rose n'avait rien fait, la bibliothécaire lui en voulait à jamais.

Rose alla s'asseoir loin du regard du Madame Pince, dans un coin assez reculé pour qu'elle puisse travailler tranquillement sans que personne ne la dérange. Heureusement, elle avait juste un compte rendu du cours de potion à rédiger, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mettre en commun avec Leslie et ce serait bon.

Maintenant, elle pouvait s'attaquer au carnet de partitions.

Dans son année, ils étaient trente-deux. Rose écrivit tous les noms sur une feuille de parchemin encore vierge. Elle était déjà sûre que ce n'était pas son cousin, ni ses amies. Alice Brooks non plus. Elle barra les noms. En se comptant aussi il ne restait plus que vingt-sept personnes. C'était quand même beaucoup.

Décidée, Rose rouvrit le carnet et feuilleta les partitions, essayant de voir avec les dates et les titres, s'il pouvait y avoir des indices sur l'identité du propriétaire. Elle était en train de désespérer quand elle tomba sur une partition avec un nom pour titre. Martin Thomas. Un élève en septième année, tout comme elle, à Serpentard. Il n'était pas non plus le pianiste. Elle le connaissait assez peu mais savait qu'il n'était pas narcissique au point d'écrire une partition à son nom. Ça devait donc être une personne étant amie avec lui. Bons amis même. Peut-être l'un des élèves de Serpentard ? Peut-être… Scorpius ?

A cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa encore une fois et elle se maudit d'avoir songé à cette éventualité. Oui ça serait génial que ce soit lui le pianiste, ça leur ferait un point commun, mais ça serait juste une autre raison pour qu'elle l'aime encore plus. Secouant vivement la tête pour chasser cette folle idée, Rose tourna la page.

Oh oh.

Là ça devenait intéressant.

_La Fille. _Le rythme était doux, une petite valse comme elle les aimait. Rose regarda la partition suivante et le titre était _Elle_. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, l'auteur de ces partitions avait le béguin pour une certaine fille. Rose raya de la liste le noms des filles qu'elle savait en couple. Ainsi que Dave Roberts, qui lui, préférait les garçons.

La liste se raccourcissait !

_Ne pense pas au fait que Scorpius y est toujours ne pense pas au fait que Scorpius y est toujours ne pense pas au fait que Scorpius y est toujours._

.

Plus Rose avançait dans les partitions, plus il y en avait pour cette fille, et plus les morceaux étaient passionnés. Elle en était presque jalouse. Ça devait être si bien d'être aimé à ce point. Elle poussa un soupir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve qui les écrivait. Cette personne devait être extraordinaire pour, et inventer des morceaux aussi beaux que ça, et aimer une fille à ce point.

Jusqu'à ce que…

_La Rose_.

Ce.. C'était... Pour elle ? Ça ne pouvait pas être coïncidence si la fleur que l'inconnu avait choisi était une rose, si ? Pendant un moment, elle arrêta tous gestes. Le temps s'était presque figé. Elle réfléchissait aussi vite que lui permettait son cerveau. Tout concordait après tout, les morceaux étaient bien son style, calmes et doux, avec une nuance de vitalité. Et puis ce serait une personne dans son année, donc une personne qui aurait eu le temps de la connaître, de l'observer. C'était vraiment possible ? Quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment ? Et avait écrit ces morceaux en pensant à elle ? Pour elle ? Elle en rougissait de plaisir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sache qui était cette personne.

Elle tourna la page et s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée à l'avant dernière partition en date. L'inconnu devait l'avoir écrit il n'y a pas très longtemps, sûrement peu de temps avant de perdre son carnet.

Les notes étaient étalées sur toute la page, ne laissant que peu de place pour respirer. Le rythme était fou, il allait vite, il n'y avait pas de temps pour des pauses. C'était un morceau mouvementé. Le titre était _Match de Quidditch._ De toute évidence, le pianiste était dans une équipe de Quidditch. Il n'y avait qu'en y faisant parti qu'on pouvait ressentir ce genre de sensations, le stress du match, devant tout le monde, la peur de perdre, le sentiment d'adversité. C'était génial !

Mais… Des personnes en septième année, qui font parties de l'équipe de Quidditch il n'y en avait que très peu. Elle aurait dû commencer immédiatement par la fin. Elle allait enfin découvrir qui était l'inconnu aux partitions, qui l'aimait !

Donc, il y avait Julia Powell, mais celle ci était en couple depuis maintenant trois ans avec un voisin moldu à elle, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler à qui veut l'entendre.

Il y avait aussi Nick Day, mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais parlé, et détestait Martin Thomas — pourquoi était une excellente question — il ne lui aurait jamais écrit un morceau à l'air aussi sympathique.

Il ne restait plus que…

Scorpius Malefoy.

Son cœur rata un battement. Était ce vraiment possible ?

La chaleur grimpa tout autour d'elle, elle sentait son visage devenir tout rouge. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Scorpius, amoureux d'elle ? Rien que de formuler l'idée dans sa tête, Rose fut prise d'une grande envie de rire.

Mais après tout… Martin et lui étaient camarades de chambre, et elle les voyait souvent traîner ensemble. C'était vrai que pour Scorpius qui restait très discret cela devait être beaucoup, ils devaient vraiment être amis. Et puis il était en septième année et faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pour le moment rien ne disait que ce n'était pas lui. Une sensation de joie intense s'empara de Rose. Elle s'accrochait à cet espoir, cette idée que Scorpius joue du piano et qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Qu'il l'ait lui aussi observé au fil des ans, assez pour réussir à inventer des morceaux qui lui correspondaient parfaitement.

Avec une grande impatience elle tourna encore une fois la page, à la dernière partition écrite.

_Rose_.

Là, la fille ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Le morceau était une valse. Ses préférées. Et une valse à quatre mains qui plus est. Ça la rendait encore plus belle. Les notes se succédaient avec une telle élégance, Rose aimerait tellement l'entendre jouer. Les accords étaient si mélodieux, c'était tous des accords parfaits. Les crescendos et decrescendos s'enchaînaient sans s'arrêter, tout était si harmonieux.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à Rose. Vérifier que Scorpius était bien l'auteur de ces partitions. Que c'était Scorpius qui était amoureux d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que…

Mais oui ! Il y a quelques semaines, elle l'avait vu emprunté _Les Animaux Fantastiques, _son nom devrait être dans le registre, elle n'aurait plus qu'à comparer son écriture avec celle du carnet.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le rayon où le livre était rangé et se mit à chercher dans les étagères. Quand elle le trouva, elle courut le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à sa table et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Elle plaça les partitions à côté et compara. Le y de Malefoy et de symphonie contenaient tous les deux la même courbe partant vers le haut. Les points des i étaient placés bien plus haut que la normale pour les deux mots. Rose expira un grand coup. Elle avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps. C'était bel et bien Scorpius, et il avait des sentiments pour elle.

.

Rose avançait dans le couloir, le carnet dans ses mains qui tremblaient, le cœur battant à la chamade, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Elle était presque arrivée à la salle de musique, elle pouvait déjà entendre une petite mélodie qui s'en échappait. Rose la reconnaissait. C'était la mélodie de la dernière partition, la valse à quatre mains. Elle était effectivement très belle. Mais il manquait la moitié des mains. Inspirant un grand coup et prenant son courage à deux mains, Rose poussa la porte. Scorpius était effectivement installé sur le tabouret devant le piano, ses mains virevoltant avec grâce sur les touches noires et blanches. Tout en continuant de jouer, il leva les yeux vers Rose et soutint son regard quelques instants, puis il retourna à ses notes. Rose s'approcha prudemment et posa le carnet sur le dessus du piano. Voyant qu'il s'était assis sur le tabouret de façon à laisser de la place à sa droite, elle s'y installa et posa à son tour ses mains sur les touches. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à combien ils étaient proches, à comment leur cuisse se touchaient, comment la respiration du blond était aussi rapide que la sienne, et se concentra sur la partition qui était restée dans sa mémoire. Se joignant à la mélodie, elle suivit la mesure en faisait jouer élégamment ses doigts sur les touches.

Un deux trois.

Elle et Scorpius s'accordaient parfaitement.

Un deux trois.

Il n'y avait aucune fausse note et la mélodie était harmonieuse comme jamais.

Un deux trois.

Leurs doigts se touchaient de temps en temps, envoyant une foulée de frissons dans le corps de Rose.

Un deux trois.

Comment était-ce possible que Scorpius lui fasse autant d'effet ?

Un deux trois.

.

Quand le morceau se termina, Scorpius posa ses mains sur celles de Rose, qui s'arrêtèrent enfin de trembler. Elle leva son regard et ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Salut."

"Salut."

.

Le week end suivant, on pouvait voir les deux jeunes amoureux se promener main dans la main dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, parlant dynamiquement et se regardant avec de longs regards énamourés.


End file.
